Missing Pieces of a Dreamer
by Hatenaku
Summary: The final song has played and the times are separated forever, or supposedly. Can Kid keep her promise to find Serge? PLEASE R&R!! PG-13 just incase....I don't like rating my own story...
1. Puzzle Pieces

Howdy! Umm....this is my first fan fic, so it kinda stinks but oh well. I had another ChatFic but then FF changed its rules so it got kicked off and I got suspended for a week. Oh well. Please read and review and tell me honestly what you think. If no one likes it then I'm just gonna start over. The first chapter kinda sucks so far, but it will get better (I hope)! Suggestions and tips are much welcomed!! ~Me~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own CC or any of it's characters (obviously). I do own Eylos though I guess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Puzzle  
  
Kid sat in the sun under the cerulean sky. Her blonde hair waving in the wind, blue eyes gazing off into the distance. Puzzle pieces of memories ran through her mind. If only she could just put those pieces together and have them make sense! Endless days she now spent wandering this beach searching for answers these pieces quested for. It had been a year, now, after she had been found wandering mindlessly the shores of this beach. She only had bits and pieces of her memory and had no meaning to her life. Sure, the towns people had been very kind to her, but her mind was set on searching for answers. Her existance was still meaningless, though, through all the searching. She didn't know where she had come from. Why she had been wandering on that beach. Gosh, she harldly knew who she was! A deep sigh escaped from her lips. It was like the most important thing in her life was missing, but she didn't know what it was. Kid leaned back onto the warm sand. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft lapping of the water against the sand, lulling her to sleep.   
  
A figure began to appear out of the mist of dreams. A young, tall, masculine figure. He strided closer calling out her name. The face. The swallow The red bandana. All so familiar. Why couldn't the pieces come together? He continued towards her. Faintly she could here him say something. Frozen in place unable to move or get closer, she strained to hear his words. "Remember your promise..." Her own voice circled about now, "I will find ya mate! I promise!" Suddenly it all clicked. "Serge!" she screamed.   
  
Suddenly it all vanished and she was back laying on the beach, tide rising closer under the now speckled sky of stars. She lay in a cold sweat, shaking, her throat hoarse from screaming. "Oy...." Her heart pounded and breaths came in strained gasps. She breathed deeply to try to steady herself. She thought about the dream. The Promise. The Figure. It all came together now, played back like a movie in her mind.   
  
Serge. They had saved their worlds together, traveling between times. Now her emptiness and loss of meaning was replaced by the hunger and longing for her old friend. How could she find him, though? Was there really a way to uphold her promise? A promise made in the fear of the moment. The moment the worlds began to split, separating them eternally. Schala had said that the worlds would be separated forever and that their minds would be wiped of all their memories. "How could they have come back to me?" she silently wondered. "Where is he now? Does he remember me?" She sighed at this great find, but great feeling of helplessness. She had no place to go. No real belonging here, or anywhere as it seemed. Maybe there was a way. There has to be a way! With her mind spinning now, she sat up and stared out ever the endless ebb and flow of the tide, considering the possibilities. She reached inside herself. "Schala! Help me now!" she cried in vain. A transparent figure of herself suddenly appeared, floating above the water, startling her.  
  
"There is a way..." it whispered.  
  
"Tell me!" she cried.  
  
"Patience, dear Kid," replied Schala,"patience. When you and Serge defeated Lavos with your allies, unbeknown to us, Lavos already had an heir. An evil beast of a dragon name, Eylos. This evil beast has created a new time gate and personally guards it at the El Nido Triangle. That it the only way through."  
  
"I am only myself. How am I suppose to defeat him to get through?" quested Kid.  
  
"Have you now an ounce of patience?" retorted Schala. "Once a year, when the moons are full and in perfect placement with the three points of El Nido Triangle, the time gate opens wider, too big for Eylos to guard. You must enter through quickly on the south end before you are caught. If you plan to attempt this, though, you must take heed for the time dries near. About one week is between now and then. Here take this dear Kid." Schala handed kid a long silver ball chain with a silver dragon dangling from it. The dragon had small shimmering rubies for eyes and two daintily ornate swords crossed behind it. "This is the crest of the Zeal family line. May it guide and protect you. To the gates of time!" Schala vaporized as her voice echoed off the high, jagged beach clifffs. Kid slumped back down in the sand still in shock. She clasped the necklace around her neck. He red jacket brought out the rubies of the dragon that shone eerily bright in the darkness  
  
Kid grinned, "Well, mate, it looks like there might actually be a way after all!" She stood up, fastened her boots, straightened out her little red skirt, and dashed off the beach heading to Termina to get a few last supplies. 


	2. Moon Rise

Hey hey! Sorry about the long wait! I've been sick and exams and work and all that fun stuff, but FINALLY I have chapter two all typed out and loaded for ya! A few for reviews might motivate me a little better too, although I have some GREAT ideas for parts to come, I just have to get there first with these boring chapters ;)  
READ ALL READY!!! :)  
~Me~  
  
Disclaimer: Chrono Cross is owned by Squaresoft, not me ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: MoonRise  
  
She entered the busy little town. People bustled all over the place. Some one to her right was trying to trick people into to paying him to see his mermaid suposedly in the tank under the cloth. On her left, a lady busily tended to her flowers. Kid strided up to a familiar little store. She opened the door.  
  
"Kid!"  
  
"Hey Lisa!" she answered. "How's it goin?"  
  
"Good. How can I help you?"  
  
"Well, I'm goin on a journey kinda and decided to grab a few elements and supplies first."  
  
"Oh! Right! Well, have a look around!"  
  
Kid browsed through the stacks and shelves of different elements. She grabbed a few of the CurePlus and some damage elements like AeroBlaster, PhotonBeam, and IceBurg. She payed Lisa and started to head out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Lisa yelled after her. "I have something for you that might come in handy." She ran into her back room and came out with a long black hooded cape. "Here. It was my dad's. He used to where it to go mushroom hunting. He's been so sick for so long, I don't think he'll need it again any time soon."  
  
The robe was sort of large and made Kid look like a dark formidable creature. Kid giggled. "No one needs to recognize me anyways."  
  
"Good luck, Kid. Wherever you may go!"  
  
Kid bade Lisa farewell and strode the streets towards the docks. "Now I just need to find myself a boat," she thought to herself. At the end of the docks sat a little old woman by a small fishing boat. She was startled by the tall dark creature before her. Kid quickly pulled off the hood, her golden pony tail gleaming in the sun.   
  
"Land sakes!" hollered the little lady. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Kid. "I was just wondering if I could borrow that there boat of yours."  
  
"What for?" asked the lady curiously.  
  
"Well...uh...you see," Kid fumbled around for a more credible story. "Um...my brother is sick. He lives on a remote island off of Marbule, so I came here to get some Cure for him, but I docked my boat in Arni, and it was swept away in a storm a few days back. I need to get to him soon, before..." she paused for a dramatic climax, "before it's too late  
  
"Dear me! Poor child. Take it! I have no further use for it!"  
  
Kid felt slightly ashamed at deceiving the kind old women, but just thanked her kindly and climbed in.  
  
"Oh and Kid," Kid looked up at her in astonishment. "You might need this." She winked at Kid as her skaky, leathery hands put forth a tiny Moon Ring. A ring used to tell when the moon was in correct placing. Kid just gaped in surprise. How did she know? THe old lady was already up and huming a tune as she hobbled on her way leaning over a twisted little cane. Kid finally got a hold of herself and slipped on the ring. Carefully she untied the boat from the little dock and eased her way out into the busy bay. The sun glistened off the water and off the silver patterns on the maroon sail. She checked through her stuff to make sure she had everything before she got too far past Arni and Termina. Her dagger was secure on her belt. The elements were all tucked safely away. She rumaged through the odds and ends in the bottom of her pack. Some bread. A few Komodo Dragon scales. A compass. Some old shells. Letter paper. A pen. Her journal. Safely hidden away in the was her journal. She pulled it out and fingered the ornate carved leather cover. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky turning everything, including the crystal water, various shades of red, orange, and crimson. Carefully she opened the journal and turned to her last entry. "Until we meet again, take care of yourself my friend." Memories of Serge surged through her mind. She leaned back against a sand bag in the bottom of the boat. The stars were beginning to shine as she slowly drifted into sleep through her memories and the gentle rocking of the little wooden boat.  
  
She woke with a start to the site of a seagull peering back at her with his head tilted. The ornery bird was startled by her adrupt movement and perched himslef further away on the little mast of the boat still peering curiously as her. "Dang bird!" she cursed. She turned and clawed through the bag for some bread. She nibbled intently as she thought about the night before. Wondering about Serge. What if he didn't want to be found? He most likely wouldn't have a clue who she was. What would she say anyways? "You don't know who I am, but we saved the world together mate!" with a smack on the back. What a fine how-do-you-do! That wouldn't do. Then something else suddenly occured to her. Why was she going anyways? "I'll find ya mate! I promise!" did cart wheels through her mind. Her promise. "I'm not one to break promises," she blurted out to the pesky white and gray bird who cawed in reply.   
  
She shook her head to return back to the here and now. She reached into her bag and pulled out the compass to figure out her direction. "Well at least we're going the right way," she mumbled to the bird. She looked and saw nothing but water. Tomorrow would be the day. By tomorrow El Nido Triangle would be in sight. Tomorrow the moons would line up. Tomorrow she would cross the times yet again. But now she sat and contemplated everything. The endless silent water gave her plenty of time to think and write. The day drifted into night, and night back into day. She stretched and then shielded her eyes from the blinding sun to peer off into the distance. Three distint projections came forth out of the water in the distance. El Nido Triangle. Clouds drifted through the sky as she thought about what was going to take place. She shook her head returning to her senses, packed her few things back in her pack, and pulled on the long black robe. The three towers grew closer and closer. "No turning back now, mate!" The bird screeched and flew off into the distance... 


	3. Darkside Of The Moon

Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT, DO NOT own Chrono Cross  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Darkside of the Moon  
  
The sun sank lower as the boat drew closer to its destiny. Kid could faintly see the dragon up ahead, its back facing her. As she drew closer, the dragon appeared larger than she ahd thought. He stood on all fours, spines from head to the tip of his long strong tail. His head was perched proudly at the end of his fitting neck. The luminescent bluish purple scales shimmered in the moonlight. There was a faint glimmer of silver in the beautiful scales also. Smoke trickled out of it's nostrils and floated out into the night aky. Her palms were sweaty as she gripped her dagger tighter sub conciously. The sun was almost gone, and the moons rising higher. Stars began twinkling in the dimming light.   
  
"You must enter through quickly on the south end before you are caught..." Schala's words floated through her head as she checked her compass one last time. Right direction. She shouldered her pack under the long robe. "Ready as I'll ever be."   
  
As the moons drew closer together, her Moon Ring began to glow more and more. She waited. Nervous. Impatient. The closer she drew to the time gate, the closer the moon moved toward each other.   
  
Finally the moment came. She leaped from the boat to the south tower of the triangle. Just as she was about to slip into the edge of the widened time gate, Ceaylos suddenly turned around. An evil dragon noise gurgled in his voice. An unwanted battle had begun.   
  
She shook of the robe and pack and drew her dagger. One of the dragon's minions quickly appeared at his side. A Lagoonate. It's blue lengthy arms waved back and forth at its sides as it waited impatiently.   
  
"Better rid of him first, eh?" she thought to herself. She quickly bombarded him with red elements. "One down..." she mumbled, "one to go."   
  
The dragon snarled at her. Kid struck him first, full force with her dagger. The dragon fought back feirce with his strong tail and knocked her to her knees. She quickly pulled out a cure to heal and wounds and cast Iceberg on the large creature. The dragon groaned in pain. Fire lept from his snout. Kid quickly dodged the licking flames. She struck out with her dagger again, more forcefully. The dragon stepped back. He quickly rapped her again with his tail.   
  
"This ain't gonna be an easy one, mate," thought Kid to herself.   
  
She put her palms with dagger in hand behind her back and and Red Pins began to shoot out and impale the dragon. He roared at the little girl who was beating him. With any evil glint in his eyes, he cast Inferno. Kid shielded her face from the heat. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled. Kid tried to think clearly of her stock of elements. With no time to think though, she decided it would be better to attack first, think later.   
  
Suddenly she got a strong urge to check her pockets real quick first. She pulled out a Mystique element. A new element. One that petrified your oponent for a while. Lisa must've snuck it into her pocket. With no time to lose, she cast it. Blue swirled around her and shot off to wrap itself around the dragon. Kid needed to make her next move quick. Dash & Slash. She had learned it from Serge last time they were together. Serge... She quickley refocused her mind. The dragon shrieked as the Mystique took affect. She quickly lifted her dagger. The moon glinted off the sharp blade. Her eyes lit with her evil intention. She finally dashed toward the dragon with agility and speed and slashed at the blueish purple scales. Shining scales flew every where. He was still paralyzed. It was time. She quickley grabbed her bag and threw on her robe. One last breath and she jumped through the time gate.   
  
Everything swirled around her. She felt like she was being ripped apart from her self. Like her body was being torn in a million pieces. A deep cold ness settled over her. "Hang in there!" she hollered to herself.   
  
A bright light appeared and her feet came back as she felt something hard under them. Her eyes cleared and she looked around a warm sunny beach very similar to the beach she had spent so many days wandering. She leaned back in teh sand to catch her breath. Traveling between times was no easy thing, even for a pro! She cautiously stood up and stretched, brushing the sand off herself. She made sure everything was intact. Her dagger was secured at her waist. Her pack and robe were safely in the sand. "What do I do now?" she caught a glimpse of red further down the beach.   
  
Kid headed futher down the beach to check it out. Carefully hidden behind a sand dune, she peered around an old log. Sure enough, there was Serge, sea swallow by his side, blue hair sticking out wildly from his red bandana. He was staring off into the tranquil waves. He suddenly looked her way. Kid immediately ducked. She heard him get and head her way.  
  
"Who's there?!" Serge called.  
  
She pulled herself behind the large log washed ashore by the waves. Serge continued running down the beach in pursuit of his stalker he was positive he had seen. A stalker whose quick glimpse seemed to ring a bell.   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as he ran right past her. "Phew! That was a close one!" she whispered as she leaned back against the old weather and water worn log. She spoke only too soon. There was a gentle tap on her shoulder.   
  
"Found ya! Who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
Without turning around, Kid knew it was him. Did she dare turn around? She was likely faster than him. She could run. No. This is what she had come for, just to see him again. She stood up and turned around. "Hi...uh...mate," Kid managed.  
  
"Who are...y..." Serge fumbled with his words. This girl. Why did she look so familiar? He was sure he had never seen her before. But that striking blonde hair. And those deep cerulean blue eyes. Suddenly it all falshed through his mind. Kid thought she saw a glimpse of Schala behind him. "SERGE!" she yelled. He held his head and fell to his knees. "SERGE!!" Kid dropped beside him and tried to calm him.   
  
"Kid!! How...?" He wrapped his arms around her. "How do I remember everything? How did you get here?"  
  
Kid hugged him back. This was not what she had expected. She had expected to be forgotten and rejected. "Thank you Schala..." she whispered to the sky.   
  
"What?" asked Serge.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it's a looonnng story. 


End file.
